A Foxes Tale
by ThatIdioticMelody
Summary: Living alone the most of his life, a child climbs to the top to achieve his dream of living how he wanted. Discovering a power that was sleeping inside him, what will his future foretold when he uses it to aid him on his journey. OC/? Issei/?
1. Prologue

You know, ever since I could remember I was alone. No one was ever there for me or even noticed me, I was only another orphan on the street. Until I found something, I found hope, and it was absolutely wonderful.

I could never remember anything before my fifth birthday, only recalling a few glimpse of who my parents were, my name, and what happened. To simply put I was alone and poor with only my name. Having the stubborn personality I did, I refused to go to an orphanage to hope I could be picked. Instead I decided to take the hard route and grit my teeth to live, even if I died I would've died being who I was.

I survived by going through trash, and pawning everything I could from cans to thrown out watches. I was even lucky enough to find a tv thrown out in a junk yard, of course it was a pain in the ass the carry it to a pawn shop, but it feed me for a week so I wasn't complaining. For appearances I bought clothes once a month in the cheapest store I could find, making it last for said month even taking showers in the public bath.

Then one day I was just day dreaming in an ally, 'what if I had some sort of power.' Still young I amused myself imagining a golden watch appearing to feed me for maybe a month, I focused hard and before I knew it I felt something in my palm. I was shocked and completely surprised, looking down I see a shiny, brand new golden watch.

I instantly hid it in the sleeves I had, careful not to make it seen. I slid one the clip of the watch out taking a peek at it, and decided that this power would be kept secret. It would be one of my new sources of food and clothing, and no one was going to take it away from me.

In the next few moment I went through a motion I did almost every day. I walked to the pawn shop and stopped waiting for the anticipation until a though crossed my mind, 'Isn't this to clean?' I seeing a nearby puddle of mud walked over and dunked the watch in it and letting it dry before finally walking into the pawn shop.

The pawn shop was just like any with trinkets laying around, but this one was different because it had a very kind old man. I have been scammed many times by pawn shops and narrowed it down to the most faithful pawn shops around. This pawn shop in particular never scammed anyone, never lied and had only one rule to never question his customers except their name. Hell it was even rumored the old man who ran it was rich. With him always in a tux only reinforced that image.

Walking towards his bared counter I saw him fiddling with one of the old things he always try to fix, an old airplane model. It was in perfect condition except for a tiny detail inside, which had bothered the old man. With one of my few smiles I call his name, "Ben, I have another watch for you and this one looks good even working!" Now standing in front of the counter.

Looking up from his trinket he smiled, stopping where he was he raised himself to his full height of 5'7. "Oh really well hand it here Yo," and extended his hand out.

Getting the watch out of my pocket I hand it to him, and wait patiently for him to come out of his back room. One of the few lessons I learned in life, and reminisce on my name and how probably only one person in the world knew.

Hearing Ben hum I knew he was almost done, and was proven right when he emerged from the back with the shining bright gold watch. "Well after washing the grime and checking it the total is 30 grand." He then opens his cash register and takes a stack of a hundred dollar bills and puts it in a paper bag handing it to me.

I questioning nothing just walk out of the store, and look in a nearby puddle. Reflecting in its image was a young child around six with blond hair, black roots, and sapphire blue eyes. If one looked closely in his eyes there was a new glimmer in his eyes, as he finally found a way to survive.

Walking back to his ally where a small box structure lay, he decided on his future with his new found power, before he felt something waving behind him. For the second time today his daily life changed, behind him wagging in a slow pace was a tail. It was connected to him.

Getting a mirror shard from his small stash he also noticed another change in his image. Ears, soft fluffy blond ears, which seemed like a foxes. He panicked, his goal was to be successful in life, or at least live a happy one and how in the world was he going to do that looking like an animal.

Calming down he thought about the cause, and calmly deducted it was because of his powers. Like this morning he imagined the ears and tails gone, hoping with all of his heart it disappears. Which in the next instant it did, but he felt it was there if not physically then mentally. Testing it he focus on it for a second making them appear and disappear with his testing.

Finished with his testing he finally planned his future. First he would use his current amount to rent a cheap house, no more than a hundred. Then make a bank account to store his future funds he would from now make monthly and save it. Finally he would go to school and earn his place in society instead of just cheating through it. Regardless of what happened to him the future looked bright.

Yo Kirigaya was coming back in the world!

**-So how was the first chapter? Good, Bad, either way review, tell me what to fix and who you think the pairings are gonna be!**


	2. 10 Year time skip

**_10 Year time skip_**

It was a sunny day like any other when the sun had shined through a two story building when there was a sudden groan in the large house. Specifically from a blond that had been sprawled out on his bed with an alarm ringing. It was a Monday, the most tiring day of the week for almost any lazy teen, but this wasn't your average teen.

Getting up and turning the alarm off our main protagonist stifled a yawn and looked in the mirror that was on his drawer to the right of his bed. Reflecting in it was a male of an average height of 5'7, with a pale skin wearing black and yellow headphones, a white t-shirt, and baggy white pajamas. Topping it off was his spiky golden hair, blue eyes, in other words a bishonen or pretty boy.

Looking in the mirror he wondered how was the old man he met years ago. Then he closed his eyes, seeming to be in thought. Until nine tails sprouted out of his tailbone and two fox ears emerged from his the top of his head. Yup he changed since back then, getting stronger, growing more tails, and even finding new powers.

Since that faithful day ten years ago every year on that day he would get a tail, and with the tail he gained new powers. Each time he learned each power his tail gave him, benefiting from it each time. His first five tail allowed him to manipulate and create the elements, getting stronger each time. The six tail letting him combine them.

Seven was illusions which could even become real, making it one of his most formidable. Eight allowed him super powers basically, super strength, speed, even becoming a lot more cunning. Nine was just over powered, he could create anything with his mind and manipulate anything even make magical objects. Really he wasn't greedy, anyone else in his position would want to become something like a god. He just wanted to achieve something in life using his own strength.

Going through the motion he long since honed he snapped his fingers, taking the fastest shower known to man and changing from his pajamas to a black blazer, yellow t-shirt, and black pants still wearing his headphones. Ok he abused it when going through trivial matters like cleaning, dressing and making food, but it was less than what he could do.

Walking out of his room and getting down stairs he snapped his fingers again making food appear on the kitchen table placed in the middle of his dining room. Sitting down on a nice wooden chair he said his thanks and ate eggs, bacon, and a piece of toast. Snapping his fingers, his school bag appeared with his bento consisting of fried rice, salmon, rolled up eggs, and shrimp.

After finishing he walked to school, casually looking at the blue sky until being interrupted by his neighbor Issei Hyoudou. "Hey Yo wait up! I was held back by my mom, my precious collection nearly found ya know." Sighing Yo turn around and waited for him to catch up.

He really wondered sometimes how they became friends being total opposites. One calm and collected and the other loud and boisterous, but then he remembered what happened.

**_Flash Back_**

It was just a year ago and Yo was relaxing in class when one Issei Hyoudou came up to him. Curious he was about to ask what he was doing when Issei answered for him, "Please help me study so I can get into Kuoh Academy!"

Then it became clear. The only girl academy Kuoh was one of the best school a girl could go to, and was recently made mixed. With some of the most beautiful girls in Japan it was a pervert's paradise, but you needed to pass all your classes which Issei wasn't doing.

Thinking it over he said yes because who would I be to deny someone help. Agreeing the pervert cried tears of joy, "Yes! Thank you! From now on I swear to show you the love of Oppai!" Hearing him say that his tutor just shivered, wondering what has he done?

Studying together Issei and Yo eventually became friends, and happily Yo never became a pervert.

**_Flash Back End_**

Issei now standing next to him he went over his ground rules with Issei, "Alright Issei remember what I said right, we don't know each other in school," Issei simply nodded, "Remember pervert and bishonen don't affiliate with each other unless under _those_ circumstance."

Issei stopped walking and stared at Yo looking him straight in the eye, "I will never become one of _those, _I love oppai." Raising his right fist into the air and taking a pose," I would rather die than let _that _let that ever happen."

Yo nodding with him patted him on the shoulder and took his separate way getting to school. Taking a shortcut he stood in front of Kuoh praying to whatever god was willing to listen to protect him from fan girls. "Please to any god that would listen, don't let them rape me."

Taking his first steps in he could already feel the perverseness of the girls digging their eyes into his body. "Look it's the Foxy Prince of Kuoh!" Screamed a fan girl, which quickly caused the rest of the creatures to come crawling out. "Oh my gosh it's him, and he's looking this way!" Yo was already fearing for his virginity.

Making it into class Yo greeted his fellow prince Kiba Yuuto, "Kiba how have you been, it was rough out there." Taking his seat right of Kiba slumped in his seat.

Kiba looking at Yo just had on his fake smile, "Well it wasn't that bad." Yo immediately gave him a deadpanned look. Sighing Kiba told the truth, "I thought I was done for, one girl was feeling up on my arm."

We both exhausted just laid back in are seat and laid are heads down just barely paying attention in class. Both did so until lunch and went their separate ways to hide from the fan girl horde.

Yo sneaking out of the building just sat by his favorite tree on school grounds, eating his lunch and enjoying the clouds that passed over him. Laying on his back and playing music from his headphones he took a nap until lunch ended.

Back in class for the rest of the day he relaxed and went home to repeat everything again the next day.

**_Im sorry if this was offensive to people who are bisexual, it was only meant for Issei because in the show he practically lived for boobs.**


End file.
